Always and a day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: How Jade and Beck became a couple and the story behind their matching necklaces. Bade


A/N: I think everyone has their own theories about how Jade and Beck got their matching necklaces and this is mine. Hope you like it :)

* * *

In two weeks they would have their one year anniversary and Beck still couldn't believe how lucky he was to call Jade West his girlfriend. It all began on his first day at Hollywood Arts. He was excited to finally be able to go to a school where everyone was as dedicated to art as he was. The first person he met was Andre, who had his locker next to his own. Later that day he had Sikowitz's class and that was where he saw her for the first time. The girl with long brown hair and icy blue eyes who sat next to a happy redhead. While it was easy to get Cat involved in a conversation Jade bluntly refused to even talk to him. Luckily for Beck, Cat dragged her best friend to his and Andre's table during lunch break and after a few minutes Jade finally made eye contact with him. When her icy blue eyes met his warm brown ones he felt his heart skip a beat. Despite that she seemed to hide a lot, her eyes held so much emotion that Beck just wanted to get to know her better. Jade West intrigued him from the moment he lay eyes on her.

The months following their first meeting Beck tried his hardest to get closer to her and despite that she spent her lunch break with their new group Beck wasn't sure what she thought of him. While he was already falling for this special girl with very one of her sarcastic remarks and every note he heard her sing she never gave him any signals that she was interested in him. Normally girls fell easily for his charming grin, but Jade was different and he liked that. However when he finally gathered all his courage to ask her on a date she right out refused him.

For the next few days Beck considered his next moves. Was she really not interested in him at all? Was he the only one of them that was falling in love while she didn't even see him as a friend? All he knew was that he didn't want to give up so easily, Jade West was an amazing girl and he really wanted for her to give him a chance. The first thing he tried was giving her flowers and chocolate, because which girl didn't love that? Apparently Jade didn't, if the coffee she dumped on his head after he gave these things to her was any indication. Watching her closely he found out that she not only loved dumping coffee on him, but coffee in general, so he tried getting her one each morning. Seeing that this coffee didn't end up on his head he was pretty sure he was doing something right. The next thing he noticed was her love for scissors, so when he asked her out he asked her if she wanted to go to the mall with him for some scissors shopping. While he saw her eyes light up at the mention of one of her favorite things he saw her hesitant. After she thought about his offer for a few seconds, in which he felt like he couldn't breath, she finally agreed but made it clear that it wasn't a date.

The weekend after what he still considered their first date they went out on a few more none-dates, which to him were clearly dates despite that she refused to call them that. They became closer with each second they spent together and Beck just wanted to ask her to be exclusive, but he wasn't sure how she would react. Another month and many dates later he finally asked her to be his girlfriend with a nervous look on his normally calm face. When he saw her eyes light up and she almost shyly nodded he couldn't help but embrace her and spin her around, just being the foolish guy that fell in love with an amazing girl who just agreed to be his girlfriend. After he put her down and she told him to never do such a sappy thing again, they shared their first kiss and the rest was basically history.

Now almost a year later he couldn't even imagine not having Jade by his side. Over that year and the time where they were only friends Jade had become the most important person in his life. Despite that Jade thought one year anniversaries were cliche and too romantic for her taste Beck wanted to give her something special. He wanted to give her something that held a great meaning for both of them and still showed how much he loved her without being cliche. For three weeks he was already thinking about what he could get her and Andre and Robbie's suggestions hadn't been any help, because cheese and lotion really? Sighing he paced around in his RV, when his eyes fell on his desk. There laying innocently next to his new script for Sikowitz's class was the one thing that would be perfect for Jade if he changed it a bit.

Beck had expected the confused glance the owner of jewelry store gave him the next day when he told him what he wanted to be made out of the thing in his hand. However Beck insisted that he would pay whatever it cost for this to work and in the end the owner said he would see what he could do. In the end the jewelry got ready just in time for their anniversary. Jade had made it clear to him that she didn't want to go on a fancy date for the occasion and just wanted to spend the evening with him in his RV like they normally did. Even thought Beck knew that, he had decorated his table with a white tablecloth and had lent himself the good dishes from his mom. When it came to Jade he couldn't help it, he was just a hopeless romantic and he hoped that she would accept the candlelight dinner he had set up for them. If he was honest with himself Beck wasn't only nervous because of the candlelight dinner, but even more about how she would react to his gift.

The moment Jade entered the RV he was in for a surprise. Jade rarely wore dresses, but now she was in a simple short black dress. When she noticed his glance she explained to him that this was Cat's doing. Beck just smiled and greeted her with a kiss and a compliment about how beautiful she looked. She only rolled her eyes at him but he could see the sparkle in her eyes. His girlfriend wasn't normally someone who liked romantic gestures all too much, but when she just sat down at the table he set up for them without a sarcastic remark he knew she appreciated the effort he put into their evening.

While they ate the food he had ordered, they talked about the new play that was coming up and about the audition for it next week. Talking with Jade was always easy because they shared the same passion for art and despite sometimes thinking differently about a few matters they always respected the others opinion. Today however he couldn't fully focus on their conversation because he was nervous about giving Jade his gift. His girlfriend, knowing him as good as she did, immediately realized that something was bothering him so when they finished their dinner she demanded to know what was going on. Gently taking her hands in his he led her to his couch and settled down with her comfortably on it. This was the moment he had waited for so he pulled out the small jewelry box and presented it to her. At first she protested and told him that this wasn't fair because she didn't have a gift for him, but he told her that it was something for both of them.

Nervously he watched how she opened the lid of the small velvet box and he almost expected her confused look. There, laying innocently in the box, were two matching ring necklaces. Beck knew what she thought, promise rings were so cliche and she hated everything cliche, so why was he giving that to her. Smiling slightly he started to explain his reasoning.

Two weeks ago these rings had been part of a pair of scissors, a very old one. His grandfather had given him this old fashioned scissors on his first day at Hollywood Art, along with an old fountain pen, telling him that he got them from his parents on his first school day. Back then Beck didn't really know what to make of it, but when Jade had seen the old fashioned scissors she had immediately loved them.

Beck knew the tradition some families had, where the guy gave his soon-to-be wife an old wedding band that had been passed along generations. This was a little like that and he wanted it to be a promise to Jade that he really loved her and wanted to be with her for a lifetime. Sure they were still young, but Beck just knew that Jade was the one for him.

At his explanation about how he asked the owner of the jewelry store to make two rings out of the handles of his grandpa's old scissors and which meaning he wanted these necklaces to have for them Beck saw Jade's expression soften. Gently she cupped his face after he finished talking and the look in her eyes was so loving that Beck's heart warmed. She didn't need to say anything for him to know that she loved the necklaces and wanted for them to mean exactly what he intended them for. The kiss following expressed their love for each other and when they parted she wordlessly took one of the necklaces in her hand and gestured for him to turn around so she could lay it around his neck. When he turned back to her he did the same thing with the other necklace and placed a soft kiss on her neck. The engraving on the inside of the rings read 'Always and a day' and he wanted them to be together, always.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
